The Impala
by WhobieLeah12
Summary: When Deans car goes missing the last thing he expects is to find some "rock chick" hugging him and telling him she knows who he is. Chevrolet she says her name is. Chevrolet Impala.
1. Chapter 1

_Part One of Four. Hope you like it :) ~WhobieLeah12_

"Dean calm down. We'll find it."  
"It Sammy?" Dean shouted walking in circles around the pavement.  
"She is not an IT. She is a 67 Chevrolet Impala and I parked her right here."  
"Well maybe you didn't."  
"I know where I parked my baby! Somebody's stole my car." He stopped in mid tracks.  
"Somebody's! I'm gonna be sick."  
Dean felt fainter as Sam rushed over to him, helping him stand straight as his cheeks turned paler.  
"Breathe." He comforted.  
"Dean!" A females voice suddenly shouted from behind them.  
The two brothers turned t find a woman of medium height and short black hair standing a short distance away. She was dressed in an ACDC T shirt, black leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. The woman quickly ran over to them, wrapping her arms around Dean and hugging him tightly.  
"It's me." She said finally after breaking the hug.  
"Hey. You." Dean smiled awkwardly with no idea as to who had just hugged him.  
"Look no offence sweet cheeks but now's not really a good time so."  
"You don't recognize me?" She interrupted, seeming slightly disappointed.  
"Should I?"  
"You tell me."  
"Well give me a clue. I mean could I at least have a name?"  
"Hmm." She mumbled to herself, deep in thought.  
"I dunno. I guess I have a few names really."  
"What does he call you?" Sam asked.  
"Oh hey Sammy. Wow. You're taller in person. Sorry about not saying hi. It's just Dean and I have a connection ya know?"  
"A connection? Who the hell are you?"  
"Like I said, I have a lot of names. But I prefer your name for me."  
"And that would be?"  
"Baby."  
Sam laughed at her answer.  
"Sorry. When my brothers had a few to drink he gets a little flirty."  
"No he was perfectly sober when we met. Trust me."  
"Alright. And what's your real name?" Dean asked, slightly more confused and impatient this time.  
"Chev." She smiled.  
"Chev?"  
"Yup. Chevrolet Impala. Born in 67."  
Sam and Dean starred at her in shock for a short while.  
"Well." Dean finally spoke out.  
"You look good for 43."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby was about to start a slice of his Peach Cobbler when he was interrupted by a loud knocking on his front door. He sighed to himself.  
"Balls." He said aloud, dropping the spoon onto his plate angrily and getting up to answer the door. Not to his surprise it was Sam and Dean; only this time there was a newcomer.  
"Who's the girl?" He asked plainly.  
"Well Bobby this is err."  
"Bobby Singer? I recognize you." Chev grinned jumping onto Bobby and hugging him almost as tight as she did Dean.  
"Chev. Her name is Chev."  
"Chev? Sorry lady but I don't know you. Can you get off me now?"  
"Oh right. Sorry Bobby. It's not every day I get to hug people ya know? Don't exactly have arms."  
"hey at least you got a hug." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Oh crap. What did you Idgits do to this poor girl? Is she drunk?"  
"What? No. Bobby her name is Chev Impala."  
Bobby starred at Sam and Dean before sighing and opening the door wider, allowing them to walk in.  
"Well it's nice to meet you sweet heart. You mind if I talk to you boys in the kitchen for a second please?" Bobby said, glancing at the fascinated female on his couch who was looking around the room cheerily.  
"Really Dean? You hired a prostitute who has the same name as your car?"  
"What? She's not a prostitute Bobby. She's my car."  
"Right. And I'm the Queen mother."  
"Do you really think I'd leave my car somewhere to pull a stupid prank like this? We had to get a fricking cab here."  
"He's got a point Bobby. It is Dean and his car we're talking about here." Sam added.  
"Alright then. Let's say for argument sakes I believe you boys. How the hell did you manage to turn your car into a woman? Because if this is for some sick need of yours then I don't wanna know."  
"You think I'd screw my own car?"  
"You do have a history Dean."  
"Hey! Watch it Sasquatch. Sleeping with non humans is more of your area don't you think?"  
"Anyway." Bobby interrupted the sibling rivalry.  
"If it wasn't you two Idgits then who made her human?"  
"That would be my doing." A dull voice came from behind Dean and he jumped.  
"Dammit Cas! We've talked about this. Personal space."  
"My apologies." The angel said, stepping back slightly.  
"Wait. Cas did you do this?" Sam asked.  
Cas paused for a moment before answering.  
"Yes."  
"You turned my car into a woman? Why? For shits and giggles?"  
"It wasn't intentional I can assure you."  
"What happened?" Sam smirked.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise. For your birthday. I believe it's tomorrow."  
"Alright. What does that have to do with the walking, talking car?"  
"Maybe Cas got you the prostitute." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Shut up. Or I'll tell everyone about that time you cried at Ronald McDonald. Oh wait. Oops."  
"Clowns are scary Dean!"  
"Yeah. Especially the ones with big red lips and curls who ask if you'd like a different toy with that happy meal."  
"Everything ok in there?" Chev asked.  
"Oh yeah. Everything's just peachy." Dean answered sarcastically.  
Bobby rolled his eyes, whacking Sam and Dean over the head.  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
"Castiel wasn't done explaining dumbass."  
"Thank you Bobby. I didn't mean to turn her human Dean. It was a simple gift. I was hoping to improve the engine and increase her speed. Something must have gone wrong."  
"You think Sherlock?"  
"My powers haven't been working to their full capability lately."  
"You saying you lost your angel mojo?"  
"Not exactly. It's repairable, just damaged somehow."  
"So you're saying until you get your powers up to scratch we're stuck with her this way?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Well it looks like you'll just have to put up with me." Chev said standing behind them.  
"Heeeeey. Chev."  
"Don't hey me Dean Winchester. Just because I was a car yesterday doesn't mean I was born yesterday. I know all your secrets. Every girl who's been in the back of me. Remember the angel with the red hair?"  
"You had sex with Anna?"  
"Madison, Ruby. Want me to continue?"  
"Point taken." Sam sighed.  
"Look. Truth be told I just want things to be back the way they were ya know? It's nice having a voice for a change but I miss running on the open road, singing ACDC and having you all inside me."  
All of their eyes widened except for Castiel who had the same toneless expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Well yeah. You've all been inside of me. Especially Dean. He's been inside of me a lot."  
Sam and Bobby snorted.  
"That Doctor, the hippie chick, the whole fricking tri state area when you had no soul."  
"Alright alright. Shut up."  
"Hey leave Sammy alone."  
"What? You like Sam?"  
"You'd be surprised. We had a bit of quality time when you went to hell. We both really missed you."  
Sam smiled at Chev's comment.  
"Although it was times like that I wished I had hands so I could bitchsmack you."  
"Why?"  
"The Docking station? Seriously how would you like it if I just glued an iPod to your body? And the music you made me sing? Oh God. I had to constantly pause it. That thing was annoying."  
"Wait. That was you?"  
"Well yeah. I mean he made me sing the same five albums but at least he had good taste. Not at all like you."  
Dean smirked.  
"I love her."  
"I love you too Dean. Although clearly you didn't love me enough considering you had to keep me locked up for over a year. Seriously. A girl doesn't like being locked away and ignored ya know Dean."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"It's alright. Just don't do it again." She smiled.  
"But really though. I've had a lot of people inside me. Even a demon at one point."  
"Ahh. So that's why you connected to my brother."  
"Enough with the jokes Dean."  
"Last one I swear."  
"I don't understand these references."  
"Don't worry your pretty angel head Cas. Well. Clearly she's not revving her engine anytime soon so is there any way she could stay here Bobby?"  
"Sure. Bring the whole of damn China if you want. See if I care." He answered sitting down and finally digging into his peach cobbler.  
"I'd better go. Heaven needs me."  
"What? Cas you can't just leave her like this."  
"I'll find a way to turn her back Dean." Castiel vanished.  
"Actually Dean. I should finish that case off."  
"What about Chev?"  
"You stay here and look after her. She's your girlfriend." Sam said grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.  
"She's a car! Well. Look's like it's just you and me Baby."  
"Just like old times." Chev grinned.


End file.
